


if not now, when?

by bughaw, orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig realizes that he doesn't have a say when it comes to proposing.





	if not now, when?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to my fic [here the church bells ringing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613897) so if you read this first please check the other one out after this :)

Craig and Eli stopped right outside their front door, both sweaty and slightly panting after their morning run. Craig leaned on the door and used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face since he forgot to bring a face towel with their water bottles before they left earlier to go running. He couldn't help but grin when he caught sight of Eli wrinkling his nose at what he did.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Eli chastised, pulling the material of Craig's shirt away from his grip. 

Craig shrugged and said, "I don't see what's the problem, we're all sweaty and stinky anyway."

Eli sighed in an exasperated manner, though the fond look on his face didn't really help his case. "It's the principle of the thing, babe."

Shrugging once more, Craig pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't help but smile into it when he felt Eli hit him on the shoulder. "What did I say about distracting me when I'm scolding you? You're worse than the twins."

Craig clutched the front of his sweat-stained shirt. " _Bro_ ," he said in mock aghast. 

Eli reached up and ruffled his hair. "Go take a bath, stinky. And do leave your clothes outside the door, I'll get started on them."

Craig unlocked the front door and turned back to Eli with a smirk on his face. "Let's save water," he suggested, though he knew that they would end wasting so much more when they took a joined bath.

Eli snorted as he followed Craig into the threshold, all the while shaking his head. "I don't think so, big boy. I'll use the ground floor bathroom, you take the one in our room. It'll be faster." Was his reply. Craig pouted but it was no use. Eli had already made up his mind.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he stalked off upstairs but not before stealing another kiss. Eli moved just in time to pinch his cheeks before he could dodge him.

"Don't forget to leave your clothes out, okay?"

From his position on the stairs, Craig gave him a mock salute before making his way to their room. He hastily shed his clothes and left them in a neat pile right next to the doorway. He took his time cleaning up, knowing how much it would bother him if he wasn't thorough enough. He only paused when Eli knocked to signify that he was outside and taking his clothes, but otherwise, his bath was relatively bother free with the kids still asleep due to how early it still was.

Afterward, when he was clean and all dressed up, he made his way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Deciding that it would be nice to treat the girls to something sweet, especially River who ate all her peas the night prior, he set to making some waffles accompanied by some sausages and scrambled eggs. He had just started on Eli's coffee when he heard footfalls behind him. He turned around and was ready to greet whoever it was when he stopped with his mouth gaping wide when he saw that it was Eli holding a small, black, velvet box. 

"So..." Eli spoke, eyes wide as he stared at the box in his hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

Not really knowing what to say, Craig deemed it fit to just nod his head. Luckily, Eli looked up shortly to see him do just that.

"And... not to blow my own horn, it's for me?"

Craig sighed, turned off the stove, and moved around the counter to grab the box from Eli's grip. He drew him in a half-hug as he opened the box with one hand. Inside was a simple gold band with three small diamonds embedded in it. "I-I had everything set up, I was going to propose a week from now with the girls' help but I guess now is as good as ever, huh?" He started. "Eli, bro, I wake up every day and still can't believe we found each other after all these years. I'm still a bit confused as to why you decided to stay with me when there are better men out there, but I'm not complaining, and I hope it's the same for you. I really wanted to give you the best proposal, but maybe a great breakfast and black coffee would do. Would you marry me?"

Eli was silent, his eyes still trained on the ring. When a couple of minutes passed with them just standing there, Craig began feeling nervous. Maybe, just maybe Eli wasn't ready for that type of commitment? Craig wouldn't fault him for it if that were the case, but he was going to be disappointed because things went downhill just because he forgot to remove the box from his running pants.

"Bro?" he called out, moving to close the box when Eli's hand stopped him from doing so.

"I am so sorry," Eli breathed out, and Craig felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach. He was fine, this was alright, he would respect Eli's wi-- "You must have planned something and I ruined it, oh my god, yes, yes, I'll marry you. Oh god, babe, I'm so sorry." Eli finally finished, and it was Craig's turn to gape at him.

"I--you said yes? You actually said yes?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, did you not want me to because I--" Craig cut him off with a kiss. He would've liked it to continue but they were stopped by someone clearing their throat. They pulled away and looked towards the direction of the doorway, where Briar and Hazel, who was carrying River, were standing with twin smiles on their faces. 

"Amanda will be so upset when she finds out she wasn't in time for the proposal," Hazel said, stalking over to the breakfast nook and buckling River in her high chair. "Seriously, you two, can't you just follow the plan?" 

Briar laughed and followed her sisters to the table. "What did I tell you? I knew things weren't gonna go your way but noooo, you won't listen."

Eli and Craig stared at them, at a loss for words.

"'Affles please," River cooed at them. Hazel and Briar laughed again. 

"Yeah, what the baby said, dad." Hazel agreed, ruffling River's hair.

Briar gestured to the box in Craig's hand. "He said yes, dad, what are you waiting for?"

Noticing that they still haven't done anything ever since the girls entered the kitchen, Craig and Eli pulled away, and Craig almost dropped the box on the floor. With a blush on his face, Craig took the ring from the box and slipped it on Eli's fingers. The girls cheered, even River.

"Ayyy!" Briar hollered. "Finally, a wedding!"

"I know right?" Hazel said, smiling fondly at them.

"On another note, where's breakfast, dad? And you might want to get dressed, pops."

Eli realized that he was only dressed in his oversized bathrobe, so he scrambled out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face, cradling the hand where the ring was located.

"So, food?" Hazel brought up after Craig just stood there and watched Eli's disappearing figure. "Like, I'm legit happy for you but I'm hungry."

Craig laughed and nodded. "On it, kiddos."

 

**Author's Note:**

> planned out proposals are great and all but sporadic ones are even better. i hope you guys enjoyed this piece, if you did please do tell me what you thought of it and if there is anything that i can revise to make it better :)
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
